Memory devices used in computers or other electronics devices may be non-volatile memory or volatile memory. The main difference between non-volatile memory and volatile memory is that non-volatile memory may continue to store data without requiring a persistent power supply. As a result, non-volatile memory devices have developed into a popular type of memory for a wide range of electronic applications. For instance, non-volatile memory devices, including flash memory devices, are commonly incorporated into solid-state storage devices, such as solid-state drives (SSDs). In some examples, a controller of a memory device may perform one or more operations to manage data stored by the memory device. For instance, where a block of flash memory stores valid data and invalid (stale) data, a controller may perform garbage collection (GC) to remove the invalid data by reading the valid data from the block, erasing the entire block, and writing the valid data back to the flash memory.